vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Analyse Diskussion:Wpi/debug
HNR/HOME? Ist der Fall Wpi ein Kandidat für eine Verschiebung in den HNR? Home? Es handelt sich hierbei um einen klassischen "Vendetta"-Fall, d.h. die Wpi-"Kombo" ist überaus motiviert und hat den Fall (im Alleingang) fragmentiert und gesichtet. Bei kritischer Überprüfung von außen konnte festgestellt werden, dass einige (gesichtete) Fragmente - nach meiner Meinung - "hastig" und "mit (großer) Leidenschaft" dokumentiert wurden. Offene Frage: Ist die Dokumentation nun valide und die Sichtung kritisch und objektiv? Mag das einer kritisch überprüfen? Meinungen? (Bauch)gefühle? --Klgn (Diskussion) 11:02, 1. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Diskussionsmonitor --Klgn (Diskussion) 11:44, 7. Dez. 2018 (UTC) ::Nach ein paar Stichproben und Kontrollen komme ich zu dem Ergebnis: Wpi ist (noch) nicht reif für Home, siehe z.B. Analyse_Diskussion:Wpi/Fragment_081_01. --Klgn (Diskussion) 06:15, 8. Dez. 2018 (UTC) :::Weitere Stichproben, siehe Diskussionsmonitor, bestätigen meine Einschätzung: Die Sichtungen sind sehr "ungenau". Daher habe ich kein Vertrauen in die "Qualität" der Sichtungen. --Klgn (Diskussion) 10:47, 10. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Neuer "Kombo"-Benutzer? Benutzer_Diskussion:NudaVeritas Anyway, neue Aktivitäten nebst "edit war". --Klgn (Diskussion) 12:42, 8. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Kombo "verbessert" den Text: Analyse_Diskussion:Wpi/Fragment_009_01 --Klgn (Diskussion) 17:37, 14. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Lieber Klgn, vielen Dank für die Hinweise. Es ist schon bewundernswert, wie aufmerksam und genau sie die Bearbeitungen verfolgen und mit Hinweisen unterstützen. Bei dieser Stelle kam der Hinweis a bisserl zu flott für uns, da noch am offenen Fragment operiert wurde. Bereits gestern haben wir uns kurz über diese Stelle ausgetauscht. Generell hat sich wohl das Layout von Formeln im Wiki verändert – zumindest sieht es hier so aus. Vor einiger Zeit wirkten die Formeln im Vergleich zum übrigen Text noch sehr groß – das sieht nun deutlich besser aus. Allerdings treten nun auch durchgängig Verschiebungen der Indizes bei Produkten und Summen auf, was sich mit „\displaystyle“ korrigieren lässt. Man muss daher noch mal über die Fragmente gehen, was gerade erfolgt. Besonders tricky waren bzw. sind die Positionierungen von Nummern oder Symbolen in einer laufenden Textzeile, wie etwa die Box am Ende eines Beweises. Die üblichen Tex-Befehle, wie „\hfill $\Box$“, lassen sich leider nicht anwenden und das Symbol rutscht immer eine Zeile tiefer. Die ganzen workarounds wurden testweise in einem Editor ausprobiert und jeweils zum Prüfen des Layouts ins Fragment kopiert. Der Editor detektierte und korrigierte bei jedem Versuch schlicht einen “Null“-pointer (statt dem fehlerhaften „null“ in der betrachteten Arbeit), was uns aber beim Testen schon bewusst war. Also Null-Problemo hier ;-) Ihr Einsatz und Ihre Aufmerksamkeit sind schon sehr außergewöhnlich, zumal man diese Stelle bei all den vielen Indizes – ganze ohne c++ - detector device - erst mal erkennen muss. Auch noch einmal vielen Dank für Ihren Hinweis auf „$\tag*{$\qed$}$ und den zugehörigen Link. Das war sehr hilfreich. Lascana (Diskussion) 09:32, 15. Feb. 2019 (UTC) :"Bei dieser Stelle kam der Hinweis a bisserl zu flott für uns, da noch am offenen Fragment operiert wurde." Btw, Fragmentstatus war: "Gesichtet" http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Analyse:Wpi/Fragment_009_01?oldid=299709 --Klgn (Diskussion) 09:31, 16. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Analyse_Diskussion:Wpi/Fragment_066_01 - "One step up and two steps back" - Ferner: (Memo) "Verbotene" Steuerzeichen zerschießen einige Fragmente; Bearbeitung nicht im Formularmodus möglich --Klgn (Diskussion) 18:19, 1. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Lieber Klgn, wie ich bereits bei dem von Ihnen angeführten Fragment bemerkt habe, sind Ihre Hinweise zu ungesichteten Fragmenten mit 7 verschiedenen Laufindizes in den Formeln sehr hilfreich. Sie haben ein "u" und ein "-" genannt. Ihr aufmerksames Mitlesen während der Bearbeitung zeugt von sehr großem Engagement. Sofern Sie ein Steuerzeichen bemerken, so wäre ich Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie mir einfach einen Hinweis geben könnten. Dies sollte die keineswegs einfache Bearbeitung einer mit Indizes durchsetzten Arbeit doch sehr voranbringen. Wäre dies eine Plattform auf der wir arbeiten können? Lascana (Diskussion) 20:13, 1. Mär. 2019 (UTC) :Schätze Ihre Arbeit, Ihre Geduld, Ihre Ausdauer und Ihr Verständnis. Die Dokumentation wird besser. Zu den Steuerzeichen: Das habe ich in diesem Fall mehrmals angesprochen und dokumentiert. Bestimmte Zeichen sollten durch andere ersetzt werden. Bei Gelegenheit werde ich alle Wpi-Diskussionen durchblättern und einen (neuen) Hinweis hier basteln. (BTW, mit einem script habe ich im letzten Jahr alle Wpi-Fragmente überprüfen lassen. Daher die Seite: debug. ;-) --Klgn (Diskussion) 21:06, 1. Mär. 2019 (UTC) ::Vielleicht wurden diese Hinweise beim Verschieben/Zusammenführen/Löschen der Fragmente entfernt. Schau mer mal. --Klgn (Diskussion) 21:54, 1. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Analyse_Diskussion:Wpi/Fragment_093_01. Diese Diskussionen sind müßig. Die "Kombo" sieht nicht über den Tellerrand hinaus. --Klgn (Diskussion) 21:15, 22. Apr. 2019 (UTC)